Checkett Flavored
by 4evercaskett
Summary: What makes Castle's favorite snack even better? Eating it in bed with a very naked Kate Beckett!


**A/N: **This story is dedicated to my good friend **Kimmiesjoy**.

**WARNING:** If you M rated stories offend you in _any_ way, especially plotless ones about sexual experimentations, stop right here and find something else to read.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, right!

Kate can feel eyes on her and she peers over the book nestled against her raised thighs. Sure enough, the master of staring is setting at her feet, eating a midnight snack. "Castle!" she hisses, "You're dripping ice cream on the sheets!"

"It's not ice cream, it's a popsicle." Rick says with a smirk as he crawls closer to her, holding his frozen treat out for her to inspect or taste, whichever she prefers.

The detective closes her book and places it on the nightstand then glances down at the area he just vacated. "Semantics," she mumbles, as she sits up and bites off the tip of the popsicle. "but we're switching sides, I'm not sleeping in the mess you're making."

He waggles his eyebrows at her and leans in closer. "I've slept in bigger messes that you've made."

Kate blushes and slaps his chest. "Liar!"

"You do make quite a mess sometimes, Kate."

"That's your fault and you've never slept in it!"

"It's not _entirely_ my fault." He argues, slides the popsicle in and out his mouth in a provocative manner and then goes in for a kiss.

His lips are cold but there's still warmth in his mouth and Kate is more than happy to experience the two extremely different sensations. She breaks the kiss when she can no longer feel the chill of his lips. "Well I'd never... you know...before."

"Squirted?" He mumbles against her neck, nibbling her flesh as he continues to describe what she's capable of. "Gushed? Had a full body orgasm so intense that you soak the sheets?"

Kate moans, "Yeeesss."

Rick pulls back to see the desire on her face. "It's both of us, Kate." He whispers, offering her another taste of his snack as he peels back the thin sheet to admire her mile long bare legs. "The way you respond to my touch, my kisses... The sounds you make and the way you move against me, God Kate, it tears me up."

"Ahhh!" She squeals as several drops of ice cold cherry flavored water drip onto her chest, instantly soaking through her thin sleep shirt.

"Let me clean that up." Rick says sincerely as he pulls the shirt collar down and then leans in to lick up his mess.

She arches into him and her hand subconsciously travels up his back, to his neck to prevent his warm and very talented mouth from retreating. "Ummm... make sure you get it all."

"I plan on it." he says as he holds the frozen treat above her now bare left breast, letting it drip and then lapping it up before she has time to scold him.

Kate's breath hitches when he moves the popsicle closer to her skin, circling her erect nipple with the tip. "...ah... Castle... TOO COLD!"

"Trust me." The warmth of his breath and the way his lips follow the path laid by the melting treat undo her and she reaches for the hem of her shirt to pull it up and over her head.

Rick sits patiently as she slowly removes the only article of clothing she had been wearing and tosses it to the floor. "I do trust you, Castle."

"Lay back and close your eyes."

She does as he says, smiling so widely he can see her tongue pinched lightly between her teeth. Her arms go above her head as a show of surrender to her lover. "Please continue."

Rick growls and lunges for her. His mouth claims hers in a heated kiss. One hand supporting his weight so that his bare chest is just inches from hers and his other, the one holding the popsicle, slides down the center of her chest and then lower. He releases her lips and eagerly moves down, following the cherry flavored road to paradise.

Kate writhes and moans as he continues to make a mess then clean it up. Her mind can't keep up. It's so cold and wet and then sooo warm and... Her eyes open and she glares down at him positioning himself between her legs, his intention very clear to her now. "Your not seriously thinking about..."

"Yes," the writer cuts her off. His mouth hovering above her mound as he slides the frozen confection over her clit. "I am."

"Oh DAMN!" Kate shouts when his tongue laps at the fruit flavored wetness that has seeped between her folds and then repeats the process. Her hips lift off the bed, chasing his mouth each time it abandons her flesh in order to lick, suck, or take a bite of his popsicle.

He wraps both his arms around her hips, one hand holding her still and the other positioning the melting dessert against the area he had just worked over so deliriously with his mouth. She is out of control beneath him, her hands fisting the sheets as she tries to sit up and escape the icy cold. "Stop!"

He stops, takes a few licks of the popsicle and then smiles at her as he moves his hand back between her legs.

"Castle!" she warns

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Hell no! Why would I want something so cold and sticky..."

His mouth hovers again just above where she wants it and she can feel the coldness from the popsicle still on his breath just before he sucks her clit into his mouth. "Ummm... Tasty."

"Oh my God, Castle..." Kate cries out as she succumbs to his ministrations. "Have _you_ done this before?"

With childlike glee and grammar, he answers. "Nope."

"Another first for both of us." He murmurs against her quivering thigh and then turns his head just enough to watch his second favorite treat penetrate his first.

Kate's back arches off the bed and her mouth flies open. She tries to scream but the shock has stolen her voice, her free hand knots in the sheets and the other is being held tightly in her lovers grasp as he eases the frozen makeshift dildo out and replaces it immediately with his warm, stiff tongue.

"Castle, I can't... It's too cold."

"Just once more, love."

He slides the popsicle back inside her core and lays his tongue flat against her folds. It happens so fast, she doesn't have time to decide what she wants... Him to stop or to give her more. He's frenching her lower lips as he twists and thrusts the popsicle in and out. One long suck on her clit pushes her over and she screams out in ecstasy like never before. "OH MY GOD! CAAASSS... GOD... YEEESSS!"

He had removed the popsicle as soon as he felt her spasms begin, tossed it to the floor and began devouring her with a renewed vengeance. Spurt after spurt of cherry flavored Beckett essence continues to soak his face, her thighs, and the sheets as he works her through her orgasm and into another, then another. "Mmmm," Rick moans when he pulls away to take a breath. "Checkett flavored."

Kate has just enough breath in her to scoff at his terminology and then beg him for mercy. "Uncle."

Rick kisses his way up her body with a smile on his face and pure adoration in his eyes. "We have a new number one."

Kate gives him her patented eye roll but chuckles despite herself. "You say that every time."

"Every time with you is worthy of the top spot, Kate."

She closes her eyes and smiles. "Ditto."

Ricks chuckles at the detectives limited vocabulary but he knows to keep his comments to himself and decides to just watch her as she basks in the afterglow of several mind numbing orgasms.

Kate takes a deep breath, clears her throat and mumbles. "You're staring."

Rick tears his eyes away from her flushed body and looks up. Her eyes are still closed and she's still smiling. He reaches up to brush the strands of hair away from her face and kisses her gently. "You're beautiful."

"Castle, I'm gonna need a few minutes before I can return the favor."

He kisses her forehead and moves to stand. "I'll strip the bed while you try to figure out how to top that one, Detective."

Kate finally opens her eyes and she gives her lover a sultry look that screams confidence. "Oh, I already know _exactly_ what I'm gonna do." She bites her lower lip, moans, and reaches out to bring him in for a proper kiss. "No sense in changing the sheets just yet."

***May do a second chapter showing how Kate repays Castle.


End file.
